deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi Vs. Sonic & Tails is a What If? episode of Death Battle. Description Nintendo Vs. Sega! Tonight, the 2 most famous teams in gaming finally duke it out! Who will walk out alive? Intro Wiz: In Video Games, a hero without a partner is like having PB&J without the bread. Boomstick:...that was a odd example... Wiz: Look, I'm hungry, OK? Mario and Luigi, the plumber duo... Boomstick: And Sonic and Tails, the brothers in arms. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Mario & Luigi Wiz: We've already talked about both of the Bros. before, on Team Mario Vs. Team Sonic . However, Mario and Luigi have done some pretty crazy things together. Boomstick: Even without Power-Ups, both are still skilled fighters. Mario is strong enough to break solid metal with his bear hands and DROP-KICK CASTLES WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT!! HOLY CRAP!!! Wiz: Luigi, while not as strong as Mario, is fast enough to run on water for a short time. He also has a Flutter Jump of sorts which can slow his fall. Boomstick: They both also wield hammers that they had since they where little kids. I remember a Shotgun I had when I was only 3...that poor, poor clown.... Wiz: These hammers can break rocks and send a Super-Powered Bowser flying, who Mario can already throw around the place with ease. Boomstick: There is also The F.L.U.D.D Pack, which can shoot water and act as a Jet-Pack, and The Polterguist 9000, which was made to defeat ghost. Wiz: There's more. Both Bros can somehow control certant elements. Mario can control Fire, while Luigi can control lightning. While Mario usualy resorts to using it to shoot fire, Luigi can charge it up to shoot himself like a missle. Boomstick: Mario and Luigi have pulled off some pretty insane stuff, like beating Bowser 1000 times or something, took on (and won agenst) a alien invasion, saved the entire f**king galaxy 2 times, and even shut down Bowser's 8 hotels-wait, what?! Mario: All toasters, toast toast! Wiz: The arn't perfect, however. The usually jump into things without a plan. While it usually works, there are times where it lead to an easy defeat. Boomstick: Plus, Luigi is kind of a pu**y. Wiz: But overall, if your princess is in another castle, you know who to call. Mario and Luigi: Lets-a go! Sonic & Tails Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog is a 17 year-old Hedgehog who fights the evil Dr. Eggman on a daily basis. Most of he time he's been joined by Tails, who is also his best friend. Boomstick: Sonic and Tails greatest weapon is there speed. Sonic in base form can travel at the speed of light, and Tails can keep up with him. How, you ask? Wiz: By spinning his twin tails to act like a propeller, boosting his speed. Which is impossible in real life but it's video game logic, so...yeah. Boomstick: Sonic can perform the Homing Attack, a attack that homes in on enemies, the Spin Dash, where Sonic rolls into a ball and dashes forward, and a Spin Bounce, which is self-explanitory. Wiz: As for Tails, he can use his Twin Tails to fly for a short time and swim under water better. He's also equiped with Bombs, fake rings, an Arm Cannon, a magic spring glove, and more. As you can tell, he's the brains. Boomstick: The two are very good at working together. They both have years of expereance on taking on evil and have pretty much seen it all- (Shows a screenshot of Sonic 2017) Boomstick: OK, mabey not- (Shows the boxart for Sonic and the Black Knight) Boomstick: Alright, I get it- (Shows Amy Rose) Boomstick: Alright, alright! Geez. Wiz: Together, they have thwarted Dr. Eggman a billion times in 25 Years, ran faster then the speed of light and are strong enough to break metal. Boomstick: They have flaws, though. Sonic can't swim and runs into battle without a plan, and Tails is weaker and slower then his pal. And he's a pu**y. Wiz: But dispite there flaws, they are still a powerful duo. Sonic: We're Sonic Hero's! Tails: Yeah! Pre-fight Wiz: Alright, the combatiants are set. Lets end this debait once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle Location: Who gives a crap? Mario and Sonic where standing a few feet away from each other. They both earlier decided to settle there rivalry once and for all, so they both met at this location. Sonic: You ready, plumber? Mario: More ready then i'll ever be! Luigi then ran by Mario side. A few seconds later, Tails flew in and landed next to Sonic. All 4 of them nodded and got intio fighting stances. Mario: Lets-a go! Luigi: H-here we g-go... Sonic: Bring it on! Tails: I'm ready! ' ' Instantly, Sonic jumped up and attempted to home attack Mario but was knocked back by the Plumbers hammer. The Blue Blur then Spin Dashed into Mario, knocking him back. Luigi tried to run to Mario to see if he was all right but was intrupted be Tails jumping in his way. Luigi shot some lightning at Tails, who dodged it and attempted to shoot Luigi with his Arm Cannon. Luigi also avoided it and backfliped onto Tails's head. Meanwhile, Mario grabed Sonic and threw him into the air. Sonic did a homing attack back at him and kicked him in the face. Mario recovered quickly and slammed his hammer onto the ground causing a miniture eathquake. Sonic stumbled a bit but not before getting pounded in the face by the Red Plumbers fist. Mario was about to run at Sonic to finish him off. However, he was suddenly hit by Luigi flying right into him. Tails had just avoided Weegee's Green Missile attack and had hit Mario instead. Luigi helped Mario up and, after nodding at each other, picked him up by the foot and threw him into the air. Mario then curled up into a ball as he was hit by Luigi's hammer, shooting him at Sonic and Tails. While Sonic avoided it, Tails did not and was knocked back. Sonic: Tails! He then noticed Luigi running at him. Sonic quickly speeded next to him and punched him in the gut, kicked him in the face, etc. Before dealing the finishing blow though, Luigi used his lighning powers to shock Sonic to stun him. Luigi then ran to Mario only to see he was busy dealing with Tails. Both Mario and Tails where in the sky, with Mario being lifted by Tails. Luigi attempted to jump up there to assist his bro, but by then Mario had just escaped the Fox's grasp. He landed next to his brother as both of them prepaired there hammers. Right as Tails landed... WHAM!!! Both of the Mario Bros swung there hammers at Tails, launching him off to god knows where. TAILS HAS BEEN DEFEATED! The two of them turned back around only to see Sonic inches away from them. He grabs Mario and, while still running, starts punching him in the face. Mario retaleates by spinning while Sonic is still grabbing him, causing them both to stumble over and fall to the floor. Sonic (getting back up): Grrr! You'll pay for what you did to my pal! Time to-GAAAH! The Hedgehog was suddenly electricuted by Luigi. Using this moment to his advantage, Mario jumped up and slamed his hammer on top of Sonic with all his might. This turned Sonic into a bloody mess on the floor. The Mario Bros had won. K.O!!! *Mario and Luigi where battling Bowser and Eggman in the Death Egg. *Sonic and Tails where greated in heaven by Goku. Results Boomstick: Now, you're most likely thinking: BUT SONIC WON AGINEST MARIO! Wiz: Well, yes, but that was a solo match. When the two get threre partners, Mario and Luigi take the cake in strengh, durability, experance, and stragity. Boomstick: The only category's Sonic and Tails win at are speed and smarts. Plus, the Mario Bros have even taken on Dreamy Bowser, who is at least Multi-Universal! Wiz: And combind that with there superior teamwork skills, and we have a clear winner. Boomstick: Looks like Sonic and Tails where just Mari-owned! Wiz: The winner is Mario and Luigi. Who do you think should win? Mario & Luigi Sonic & Tails Did you like it? Yes, yes I did! No, not really... I honestly just skipped to the end. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Goldensans Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Duos vs Brothers Themed Death Battle